Pst, aku disini
by yasudahlah
Summary: Germany agak jauh-jauhan ama Italy. Tapi gang sempit mengubah segalanya /?. Sekuel buat "Bocah". GerIta, ada sedikit PrusGer, tapi ga keliatan /terus apa..?. OOC sangat, bahasa berantakan, dsb. /kabuuurr


A/N: bingung Fusion mau dilanjutin gimana :/ bikin sekuel buat Bocah aja deh.

Banyak Prussia wahaha. Sekali lagi maaf kalo sangat OOC. Butuh banyak latihan.. ;_;

Saya ndak punya apa-apa di fic ini, hanya ada ide saya yang ngocol dan garing (?).

APH (C) Himaruya

Sore yang cerah. Angin berhembus mesra menyentuh kalbu yang pilu (?). Germany sedang jalan-jalan di dekat taman. Tiba-tiba..  
"WEEEESSTT...!" Suara itu khas sekali di telinga Germany. Siapa lagi kalo bukan masbronya.  
"Apa-WHOA KEEP SELON, BRUDER!" Prussia mengglomp(?) Germany dari belakang, membuatnya kaget dan mereka pun terjatuh.  
"West..?" Prussia melihat Germany dengan tampang inosen, seakan ga ada apa-apa. Sekarang Prussia diatas dan Germany dibawah. Jangan ngeres.  
"Bruder.." Germany nengok dengan tampang ngenes.  
"Ya? Kenapa? Terpesona sama ke-a(w)sem-anku ya? Kesesese" kebiasaan awsem-awsem Prussia masih berlangsung.  
"Bukan.. B-bisa bangun gak? Minggir, berat.."  
"Oh.. Tadi sih niatnya cuma mau ngagetin dikit, eh malah jatoh. Ternyata West ndak berubah, ya.."  
Prussia minggir lalu mereka berdua berdiri, merapikan diri.  
"Ga berubah gimana?"  
"Ya.. Seperti yang duluuuu.. woooo SEMUA YANG TELAH BER-mmpph!" Prussia dibekep Germany, entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba Prussia nyanyi lagunya Ungu.  
Prussia melepaskan tangan Germany dari wajahnya.  
"Oi! Gw mau nyanyi.. Kok dibekep?" Prussia protes dengan muka cemberut.  
"Ssssh.. diem." Germany celingukan, liat kiri kanan. "Gw lagi kabur dari Italy.. Kalo lu berisik nanti ketauan!" Germany rupanya sedang kabur.  
"Hah? Kabur?" Prussia bertanya dengan wajah heran, "Tumben. Biasanya kemana-mana barengan mulu.".  
"Ja." Germany mengangguk kecil.  
"Hmm.. Bukannya lu ada.. ehm, perasaa-AW! S-sakit..! Kenapa dah lu?" Prussia memegangi kepalanya yang cenat cenut habis dipukul Germany pake kaleng. Gilbird terbang mengelilingi kepala Prussia.

"..." Germany membalik badannya, wajahnya agak blushing. Ea eaaa.  
"Hmm?" Prussia berjalan kedepannya. "Ooho~ blushing~ West jadi tsun-OUCH!"  
"Diem..!" Germany berlari pergi meninggalkan Prussia. _Syuuuu~_ dedaunan kering beterbangan seiring kepergian Germany entah kemana. "Cip cip cip." Gilbird kembali terbang mengelilingi Prussia yang sedang terdiam, cengok.  
"Kok ngambek. Kenapa dia..? PMS? Aah~ ga seru.." Prussia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya lalu melanjutkan jalan-jalan. Matanya yang berwarna merah cerah menatap langit, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Oh iya. Cowo kan ga bisa PMS ya?" Ternyata itu yang dari tadi Ia pikirkan. Nenek-nenek breakdance juga tau.

Meanwhile, meantime.

"Hosh.. Gw kenapa yak? Masa gara-gara masalah sepele gitu, jadi jauh-jauhan sama Italy?" Germany terhenti tidak jauh dari tempat dimana Ia dan kakaknya bertemu.  
"Ah, tapi Bruder juga bikin malu.." Ya kan. Sebenernya Germany _ada rasa_ tuh sama Italy.

_...2 hari yang lalu...  
_  
Italy menghampiri Germany, bawa majalah yang isinya cewe-cewe, covernya ada gambar kelincinya. Majalah you-know-lah.

Semenjak ada majalah itu, Italy jadi agak menjauh dari Germany. Germany seharusnya merasa senang, karena ga selalu deket ama si bocah yang agak dudul itu. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ga enak, apalagi Italy mulai sering jalan bareng sama cewe cantik yang rumahnya ga jauh dari kediaman mereka. Walaupun Germany dan Italy itu semacam _'ga ada alasan gw bisa deket/suka ama lo'_ tapi Germany tetap ngerasa cenat cenut. Kenapa hatiku cenat cen-AWW..! Ah.. Kaleng siapa ini.  
Sudahlah, author emang tak berbakat nyanyi.

Kembali ke dunia setelah 2 hari yang lalu (ribet).

"Hah.. Apa gw ndak normal ya? Masa ada rasa ama cowo? Hmm.." Germany melanjutkan perjalanan sambil mengusap dagu. Menendang batu. Melihat ibu-ibu lagi jemur baju. Juga ada anak-anak melempar sepatu. Entah buat apa (lho?).

Germany terus berjalan dan berjalaaaaaan, BERJALAN, YAK, OP. Ia kembali bertemu dengan kakaknya.  
"Oi West! Ketemu lagi! Kamu ndak bisa kabur sekarang~" Ia menggenggam tangan Germany erat-erat.  
"HA? KOK BISA? Perasaan tadi udah jauh? K-kok?" Germany bingung, karena dia ngerasanya udah jalan jauh tapi kenapa bisa ketemu lagi?.

"Huh? Ga nyadar ya? Ini kan jalannya muter… ahahaha West, West.. bener-bener ga berubah" Prussia mengusap-usap rambut Germany lalu menariknya ke kursi taman terdekat "NAH.. Sekarang ceritain, ada apa? Ga enak tau ngeliatnya." Prussia melipat kakinya lalu makan _Wurstbrötchen_, entah dapat darimana.

"…_itu _Wurstbrötchen_ muncul darimana coba…"_ pikir Germany dalam hati.

"ey Bruder, buruan cerita.." Prussia menggoncang-goncang badan Germany seakan Germany habis pingsan.

"S-selon.. oke… ehm, jadi gini.." Germany nyender ke korsi.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA..!"

"BELOM….! Gini, jadi.. tau kan, 2 hari lalu si Italy bawa majalah yang isinya cewe-cewe itu?" Germany mulai bercerita.

"_um, nyem_, ya, tau, lalu?" Prussia sesaat mirip Amerika, ngomong sambil makan.

"nah, semenjak ada majalah itu, dia makin sering godain cewe, terus…"

"_glek glek_-hmm?" Prussia menunggu kelanjutan cerita adiknya sambil minum bir—yang lagi-lagi entah muncul darimana-.

"Terus, sekarang dia lebih sering jalan bareng ama cewe, anak tetangga.." Germany mengakhiri ceritanya.

"…Udah?" Prussia kembali bertanya sambil ngorek-ngorek giginya pake tusuk gigi, lalu beranjak dari kursi taman.

"…_punya kantong ajaib kali ya dia._" Germany facepalm. "Udah. Itu masalahnya."

"Kesesese~ adikku ini manis sekali… ayolah, cuma gara-gara.. ehm, cemburu sih ga usah saling jauh-jauhan kali." Prussia sekarang bergaya ala pembicara yang sering nongol di TV. Tumben kaga teriak-teriak.

"'_manis'-nya ga usah dipake kali, bro."_ ||D "Cemburu? Kok bisa?" Germany masih ga percaya.

"Bisa aja, namanya juga manusia, aha aha~ apalagi kalo _ada rasa_. Wajar toh~ huahahaha." Prussia berjalan bolak-balik sambil menggerakkan tangannya, anggep aja Golden—nggak. Mas-mas Ways.

"…_.KENAPA KLISE SEKALI. Pake ketawa pula" …._"Hmm.. lalu gw mesti gimana?"

"Ya~ kembali ke kehidupan biasa. Yakin deh sebenarnya ga ada apa-apa, elu aja yang parno. Kesese~" Prussia tumben. Seriously.

Moment of silence.

"Oi West, gimana? Udah nentuin mau ngapain?"

"Udah.. kayaknya kalo biasa aja juga ga gini-gini kali jadinya. Oke, makasih Bruder, _kadang-kadang_ lu berguna juga. Danke, bang." Germany bangkit lalu jalan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hahaha~ Bitte~ aku yang awesome ini memang _selalu_ berguna." Prussia berjalan kearah yang berbeda. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Ia berhenti. "Tunggu. '_Kadang-kadang'_? Ampe rumah gw kepret lu West."

-x-x-

Di tepi jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar, tapi ga sempit juga. Trus apa? Bayangin sendiri *plak*. Germany berjalan, sambil melihat kendaraan dan orang-orang lalu lalang. Awas nabrak tiang.

Tak berapa lama..

_Klontang!_

Suara itu muncul dari dalam gang yang gelap. Siapapun ga ada kali yang mau kesitu. Palingan kucing cari makan. Atau mungkin orang nyasar yang _hopeless_. Sepertinya ada penodongan. Germany diam-diam mengintip.

"Harta atau nyawa?" suaranya sangar. Sepertinya bukan orang biasa.

"E..eh…" si korban belum bisa menjawab. Tapi suara ini kedengarannya khas sekali di telinga Germany.

"_Ha? Rasanya sering denger suara itu..siapa ya?"_ Ia kembali mengintip.

"Cepat jawab! Harta atau nyawa?" _cling~_ suara sayatan(?) pisau terdengar. Lebih mirip suara piso diasah, sih..

"Vee…. Aku menyerah, veeee… D-Doitsu…." Si korban—yang jelas banget siapa—tertunduk lemas, hopeless. Yak, bedanya dia ga nyasar, hopeless doang.

"_I-ITALY? WHAT THE—"_ Germany kaget setengah mati setelah tau kalo si korban penodongan itu Italy. Gimana sejarahnya si Italy bisa ada di gang sempit gitu? ditodong preman pasar pula. Tapi Germany ga takut, Italy itu temannya, senyebelin apapun, Ia tetep harus ngelindungin Italy, no matter what! Walau badai menghadang! Pohon tumbang menghalang! Jalan menyimpang! Terbebani utang! Dilemparin kentang, Germany punya komitmen. Ia udah melupakan rasa _cemburu_ dalam hatinya, semua itu ga penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah nyawa temannya. Oya, juga hartanya.

_Cring, cring, crek crek crek! _3 piso belati tertancap indah di papan kayu, tepat dibelakang 2 preman pasar itu berdiri. Tanpa mengenai siapapun. Wow kk wow.

"Siapa disana?" Preman A curiga. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada piso belati nancep disitu? Horor amat.

"Italy! Lari kesini!" Germany akhirnya menampakkan diri. Entah itu piso belati dapet darimana, sepertinya ada senjata tersembunyi dibalik seragamnya.

"D-doitsu..? Ve—mpph!" Belum sempat Italy lari ke arah Germany, preman B menyekap Italy dan meletakkan pisau di leher Italy.

"hehehe, temanmu ya? Serahkan semua hartamu atau temanmu ini ga selamat!" preman B ngancem. Ancaman klise, ngutip dari film, barangkali?

"Ha? Heheh, ga sudi! Italy, tunggu disana! Gw beresin dulu kunyuk-kunyuk gak berguna-dan ga berduit-ini." Germany, yang hanya bermodalkan pentungan kayu dengan berani melawan preman-preman itu. Mulai dari preman A.

_Duagh! Dyesh! Jedug!_ Tanpa disadari, ternyata Germany jago. Gerakan si preman terkunci. Germany menarik kerah baju si preman A yang sudah babak belur sambil berkata "Pergi sana, tempatmu bukan disini!" lalu melemparnya ke tembok hingga tak bersuara lagi (dikata mbanting hape).

"Nah, giliran siapa sekarang?" Germany melihat ke arah preman B yang gemeteran disitu. Italy bahkan udah dilepas.

"a-ampun bos, ampuuuuun!" preman B pun lari tunggang langgang.

"Hah… lemah. Emang dasar orang-orang kayak gitu. Menang tampang doang, nyali kaga ada." Germany menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Italy? Ga apa-apa kan? Ada yang luka?" Germany memegang pundak Italy yang terduduk cengo di pojokan gang.

"…" Italy nangis, ia masih takut. Jarang-jarang Ia jalan sendiri, tiba-tiba ditodong preman gitu.

"Udah jangan nangis, sekarang udah aman kok.." Germany menghapus air mata di pipi Italy dengan ibu jarinya.

"D-doitsu… hiks.. maaf.." Italy terjatuh di pelukan Germany.

"Ga apa-apa, ga ada yang salah, maafin gw juga, udah jauh-jauh, jadi ga bisa ngawasin.." Germany membelai rambut Italy yang masih nangis terisak-isak. "Sekarang pulang, yuk?" Germany membantu Italy bangun.

Mereka berdua pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan lega. Ga ada yang dirugikan satu sama lain, dan yang paling penting, ga ada satupun yang _terluka_.

_Terluka_, dalam berbagai arti ;)

YOSSHAAAAAAA~~~

Gaje abis.. /nangis di pojokan.

Udah malem, bobok dulu. Gute Nacht! :*


End file.
